


The Cat and The Bird

by EquusofEquusNanashi



Series: True Confessions Of a Mismatched Four [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusofEquusNanashi/pseuds/EquusofEquusNanashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A family reunion is occurring in Hogwarts. Short story that follows the story line of TTCOMF, part of the companion series that includes Lord Zerwas, Meeting the Cimmerian Tiarna and The Snake and the Weasel. Written for a friends birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat and The Bird

Running through the halls a small child with long black hair moved as a blurr. Said child was too young to be a student at Hogwarts, yet she still moved through the halls as if she had walked them all before. Vaulting over Filches cat the child yelled a hasty “sorry” before continuing on her route. Her prey was getting closer.

Many people said she was adorable. As cute as her namesake-her nickname-Ashcat. Her large dark chocolate coloured eyes hid Slytherin cunning and Ravenclaw intelligence. She was small, but that hid her powerful magic, only her age stopped her from going to school.

Turning once more she caught sight of her prey. A girl that looked strikingly similar to herself. Picking up speed the child darted toward her victim. Taking her chance, she jumped.

Down came the pair.

“Omff-” went the older of the two girls.

Looking up at the person who tackled her the older of the two had to blink. She knew that cheeky grin. Sitting on her chest was a small girl, with an angelic look on her face. Blinking a few more times she sat up and asked “A-Ashley?”

“Lemoo!” The smaller said tackling the older to the ground again.

“What are you doing here Ashie? Shouldn't you be at home?” The older asked still dazed to see her little sister on Hogwarts grounds.

“Mamoo and Papoo are meeting with the headmaster and so I decided to slip out and find you! Did you know that you can come home for the weekend! You can meet our comrade the Caleb Bandit!” Ashley said a mile a minute.

“I can go home for the weekend?” Leslie said getting off of the floor with her sister.

“Yesh! Lets go!” Ashley said pulling Leslie down the halls of Hogwarts. Through crowds of students off to dinner and up to the gargoyles that guard Dumbledore’s office. “What is it?” Ashley asked looking at the gargoyles in fascination.

“What?”

Turning her big brown eyes onto her sister Ashley asked, “What’s the password Lemoo?”

“Umm? Lemon drops?” Leslie asked turning to look at the gargoyles.

The gargoyles suddenly jumped to the side of the door. Looking at each other the sisters began to climb the stairs to the headmasters office.

Once inside Leslie caught sight of two people. Both looked to be in their mid-forties with black hair and dark brown eyes. They both had expensive looking clothes. They were clearly purebloods. They were clearly her parents.

“Ahh, and here they are,” Dumbledore said turning from the couple to the two sisters standing in the doorway. “Miss Mei, you may go home this weekend but I would like you to be back before the start of your first class on Monday.”  

“Really? I mean, thank you headmaster.” Leslie said as Ashley attacked her with a hug.

“Of course, now be on your way. I’m sure there is much you want to catch up on,” Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his blue eyes.


End file.
